darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andre of Astora
Andre of Astora is a character in Dark Souls. He is a blacksmith that will likely prove invaluable to the player throughout the game. Andre is voiced by Sean Barrett, who also voiced Ingward and Petrus of Thorolund. __TOC__ Location Andre of Astora is located directly below the bonfire in the Undead Parish, between Darkroot Garden and Sen's Fortress. Plot Often the first blacksmith new players come across, Andre of Astora can be a welcome sight. Andre of Astora is the only blacksmith that can ascend weapons down the Standard path from +5 to +6 and from +10 to +11. He is also the only blacksmith that can ascend weapons down the Raw, Divine and Occult paths. He also sells some basic upgrade materials, as well as many weapons (some of which are unique to him). Finally, he sells the Crest of Artorias, which is required to open the door to Darkroot Forest, a more dangerous section of Darkroot Garden. In Dark Souls III, he acts as the blacksmith in Firelink Shrine. At the beginning he is unable to infuse weapons without the correspondent coals found through the game to expand his services. Once the player has found a coal, returning it to him will unlock new infusion options. Lore Andre is from Astora; however, little else is known about him but his dialogue suggests that he was betrayed by someone some time ago, although he never elaborates on this. He is also acquainted with the Giant Blacksmith, as evidenced when he notices the player holding the Giant's Coal. Strategy Despite what common sense might dictate, Andre does not use his hammer to fight, preferring to simply use his bare hands. This certainly does not mean that he is a pushover, however; his heavier punches can knock players off their feet, while his jabs are fast and can quickly deal a lot of damage. Andre has a roster of moves unique to him, including a drop kick that has heavy knockback and deals high damage. He also sports unusually high health for a character of his stature, so it may take a while to wear him down. Wares |Key Items= |Weapons= |Ammunition= }} Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed |Crest of Artorias | Crest of Artorias.png | Guaranteed | res3 = If not purchased }} Dialogue |} Trivia *Andre's stocky build, beard, dour demeanor and profession as a blacksmith of legendary weapons resembles popular depictions of the dwarves, originally of Norse myth, and later popularized by the works of Tolkien and Dungeons & Dragons. **Andre's name is similar to that of the dwarf Andvari of Norse myth. **Bodies of blacksmiths closely resembling Andre are found in various locations, seemingly petrified. In Norse myth, dwarves are said to be turned to stone by sunlight. Two of the petrified dwarves in Dark Souls are located in ruined buildings which appear to have been exposed to sunlight due to structural damage. **Dwarves in Norse myth are famed for the creation of magic items, particularly magic weapons of unparalleled strength. These include Thor's hammer Mjolnir, Odin's spear Gungnir, the reforged sword Gram, and the cursed sword Tyrfing. *Andre has a west country accent, a region in the UK famous as the supposed birthplace of King Arthur. While it's likely a choice of actor, the fact remains he is one of the few with a true regional English accent. Notably, the west country is frequently depicted/stereotyped as the countryside in media. The line by Rickert, "an old smith out in the country", may allude to Andre. *Andre is one of the few characters that do not disintegrate when killed. This may be because he uses a unique model, or perhaps signifies he is not an Undead or monster. *It was originally intended that Andre was to be a descendant of Gwyn and that he would have a key role in the story, but this idea was scrapped.Design Works interview. *Andre is one of the few characters in Dark Souls whose mouth moves when he speaks (the others being Quelaag's Sister, Kingseeker Frampt, and Darkstalker Kaathe). Gallery Andre of Astora.jpg References pl:Andre z Astory blacksmith Category:Dark Souls: Characters